7 días
by NTLinch
Summary: Día 7: Almas gemelas. Mientras su contador seguía en 0, Yuri pensaba que estaba defectuoso, que nunca conocería a su alma gemela o incluso, que esta no existía. Sus cuestionamientos preocupaban a Otabek, quien nunca usó su contador intentaba calmarlo. Cuando Yuri se da cuenta de algunas cosas, pide a Otabek ver su contador, y lo que ve en la pantalla se le hace demasiado familiar
1. Día 1: Primeras Veces

_**De felices primeras veces.**_

 _ **Primera Salida.**_

Ocurrió en Barcelona el mismo día que decidieron convertirse en amigos, luego de su conversación en el Parque Güell las cosas se dieron por si solas y terminaron en un pequeño café de la avenida principal de la ciudad española compartiendo sobre diversos aspectos de su vida, Yuri pensaba que Otabek era un chico realmente _cool_ y por su parte el patinador kazajo veía en el ruso una persona muy admirable a pesar de su corta edad, ambos ven en el otro cualidades que carecen. La velada fue agradable hasta que Katsudon y Victor aparecieron con la hermana mayor del japonés y su profesora de danza, luego se les sumaron Christophe Giacometti y Phichit Chulanont, arruinando (según Yuri) su primera salida como amigos, al final de cuentas salir con todos los patinadores del Grand Prix Final no fue tan desastroso como el rubio pensó que sería, sí fue incómodo, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con la competencia pero finalmente compartieron un rato ameno sin pensar en la competencia, hasta que apareció JJ y todos decidieron irse, dividieron la cuenta entre todos y volvieron al hotel.

— Yurio, te llevaremos en el taxi, ven con nosotros.

— ¡No me voy a subir al mismo vehículo que ustedes dos! Volveré al hotel con Otabek. —Victor no dijo nada más y se subió al taxi con Yuuro, Mari y Minako-sensei. Yuri volvió la vista hacia el patinador kazajo y en ese momento recordó que siquiera le había preguntado si podía volver con él al hotel en la motocicleta — Uhm… Puedo ¿Cierto? — Le preguntó al moreno quien respondió con una risa.

En ese momento Yuri descubrió que Otabek tiene una muy bonita sonrisa.

En la entrada del hotel, Otabek pidió a Yuri su e-mail y número de teléfono, Yuri solo pudo responder alzando la ceja ¿Alguien sigue usando e-mail para hablar con sus amigos en el siglo veintiuno?

— ¿E-mail? Ya nadie usa eso — Comentó cuando terminó de escribir su número de celular en el de Otabek. — ¿Usas Whatsapp, Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat?

— Tengo Instagram, pero mi entrenador lo maneja por mí, dice que es buena publicidad— Yuri de inmediato buscó el Instagram del patinador, apenas 10 publicaciones, todas bastante aburridas para su gusto— Y uso Whatsapp para comunicarme con mi familia, no tengo Facebook y no sé qué es SnapChat.

— Otabek, si vamos a hacer amigos debemos mantener el contacto en más de una red social.

 _ **Primera vez que usaron apodos**_

Yuri acompañó a Victor al torneo de los Cuatro Continentes, el peliplateado viajaba en condición de entrenador del japonés mientras que Yuri solo quería huir un rato de Yakov, el campeonato Europeo no sería hasta dentro de unas semanas y no sentía apuro de entrenar más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Además podría ver a Otabek nuevamente, habían estado hablando un tiempo por Whatsapp pero la comunicación bajó cuando el kazajo comenzó su preparación intensiva para el Campeonato.

No tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con el moreno en todo el primer día, pero sí pudo ver su programa corto en el que un mal salto terminó por arruinar el resto de la rutina, su puntaje no fue malo pero para superar al resto de los competidores tendría que hacer un programa libre casi perfecto. Fue a buscar a su amigo al Kiss and Cry pero Yuuri le dijo que se había marchado apenas terminó la rutina, lo llamó pero no contestó, le envió un mensaje de Whatsapp, solo mostraba el símbolo de "enviado" Yuri claramente entendió las señales, Otabek quería estar solo, pero eso no lo detuvo y continuó intentando comunicarse con él.

Segunda cosa que no sabía de Otabek: Es bueno escondiéndose, porque ni en el hotel pudo encontrarlo (Y demonios, estaban quedándose en el mismo lugar)

No fue capaz de verlo hasta el día siguiente cuando los patinadores debían presentar su programa libre y demonios, lucía terrible, como si no hubiese dormido ni comido bien en semanas, su entrenador cargaba lo que parecía ser un montón de bebidas energéticas y parecía estar diciéndole algo al patinador pero este no escuchaba, simplemente miró al frente e ignoró a todo el mundo hasta que llegó su tiempo de presentarse.

Qué importan los guardias y el protocolo, Yuri se acercó al costado de la pista, llenó sus pulmones de aire y tan fuerte como para que todo el estadio lo escuchara, gritó.

— ¡Beka, davai! — Otabek pareció un poco descolocado al escuchar esa voz y comenzó a buscarlo entre el público, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Yuri volvió a gritar— ¡No te atrevas a estropearlo! — El patinador sobre la pista levantó su dedo pulgar como era de costumbre y volvió a tomar posición, la música comenzó a sonar y Otabek simplemente barrió la pista con su talento, esa recuperación fue incluso mejor que la de JJ para el Grand Prix, y fue suficiente para otorgar al héroe de Kazajistán la medalla de plata justo detrás de Yuuri Katsuki.

— Así que Beka… —Cuando se encontraron después de la ceremonia de medallas el moreno hizo alusión a la manera en la que el rubio lo había llamado antes, él no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, simplemente fue un impulso ¿En serio había utilizado un apodo?

— No me di cuenta ¿Te molesta?

— Para nada, pero me dejarás llamarte Yura.

 _ **Primera Cita**_

Desde los Cuatro Continentes que las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a avanzar muy rápido, o no, para Yuri el año siguiente pasó a una velocidad estúpidamente rápida. No sabe ni cómo ni por qué pero las conversaciones banales entre el kazajo y él se volvieron cada vez más profundas y ya no había día al que Yuri pudiera sobrevivir sin hablar con Otabek o etiquetarlo en alguna foto de su gato en Instagram.

Para el Cuatro Continentes del año siguiente, se atrevió a invitar a Otabek a salir en una cita.

— Me refiero a una cita de verdad, Beka.

— Lo sé, Yura.

— Una cita, más que amigos ¿Aun así dices que si?

— Creo tener claro lo que son las citas, Yura, ahora ¿Te subirás a la motocicleta o no?

Esa fue tal vez la declaración más estúpida del mundo, pero en el camino pensó que una declaración cursi no era para nada su estilo, y que los sentimientos de ambos estaban claros hace tiempo, en un lenguaje que solo ambos podían comprender. Dirigió al moreno por las calles de Taipei hasta un restaurante que buscó por TripAdvisor donde comieron algo durante la tarde (Algo liviano ya que Otabek no tenía permitido comer grasas o carbohidratos hasta después de la competencia) y antes del atardecer tomaron camino hacia el puente de los enamorados en Tamsui, extremadamente cursi para el gusto de ambos, pero según comentarios era el mejor lugar para ver la puesta de sol y dicha actividad ya se transformó en una especie de ritual para ambos.

— Entonces… —Yuri se aferró al barandal del puente mirando directamente hacia el horizonte— ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo? Digo, mañana es el cuatro continentes y necesitas descansar, no salir con alguien que te hace conducir tu motocicleta varios kilómetros para llegar a un puente tan cursi.

— Yura ¿Crees que no lo sé? —El rubio se sintió estúpido por un momento y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, las cuales Otabek se encargó de quitar— ¿Puedes mirarme un rato mientras te hablo? Esto es serio, préstame atención — El menor quiso protestar, pero simplemente hizo caso y evitó hacer el berrinche adolescente que planeaba hacer, después de todo sí quería escuchar lo que el más alto quería decir (O algo así, si iba a decir algo como "Seamos solo amigos" Yuri simplemente saldría corriendo dramáticamente muy al estilo Nikiforov) — Creí que entre nosotros todo estaba claro ¿Quieres que lo diga de todos modos? — Asintió — Si no me gustaras mucho no hubiese aceptado salir en una cita contigo ¿Qué si me gustaría ser más que tu amigo? Claro, y me sentí muy feliz de que fueras tú quien me invitara a salir, la verdad es que yo también tenía miedo de que fuese imaginación mía creer que teníamos algo más.

Yuri podría haber suspirado de puro alivio, pero decidió abrazar al moreno con todas sus fuerzas — Idiota, yo debía ser el que estuviera como un estúpido.

 _ **Primer beso**_

Después de su primera cita Yuri le pidió ir lento y Otabek, muy comprensivo lo entendió, después de todo Yuri estaba a punto de cumplir 17 a penas y todo parecía ser nuevo para él, Otabek por su parte sí había tenido relaciones amorosas en su adolescencia pero ninguna tan seria como la que había comenzado con el campeón del Grand Prix, y no iba a hacer nada que hiciera sentir incómodo al menor.

Ocurrió en diciembre, cuando llevaban 10 meses de relación en la gala de Grand Prix final, cuando los mayores y personas importantes ya habían abandonado la fiesta y "Comenzaba la diversión real" como le llamaba Victor y Phichit. El tubo de danza ya había aparecido en la fiesta y Yuri ya había sido arrastrado a otro duelo baile con el Katsudon y JJ, el cual duró hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos a Mila y a otra patinadora femenina hablando animadamente con _su_ kazajo. Nadie notó cuando se alejó de la pista hasta que tomó al más alto de un brazo, alejándolo de su compañera pelirroja, el impulso no llegó hasta ese punto ya que su mano desocupada tomó la corbata del patinador de Kazajistán, la tiró hacia abajo para que él quedara a su altura y unió sus labios en un contacto tan torpe como inexperto.

— ¡Búsquense tu propia cita! — Le gritó a Mila una vez se separó de los labios del kazajo, en respuesta su compañera solo se lanzó a reír mientras que la otra patinadora parecía estar en shock.

— ¡Yuri, solo le estábamos diciendo que me alegra que esté saliendo contigo! Jajaja ¿Te has puesto celoso de mí? Eres toda una ternura, Yuri — En ese momento Yuri recordó que efectivamente Mila sí traía una cita esa noche y que lo que acaba de hacer fue realmente estúpido ¿Ese ataque de celos en serio salió de la nada? _"Oh mierda"_

— Yuri… — Esta vez Otabek habló _"No me llamó por mi apodo, esto debe ser malo, mierda mierda mierda"_ Pensaba el rubio esperando que el mayor le regañara por haberle hecho una escena de celos infundada, pero cuando vio su rostro no vio enfado, sino que sorpresa — Ese fue nuestro primer beso. — Con esas palabras Yuri se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y comprendió todo.

— Oh… Beka, lo siento —Ambos estaban rojos hasta las orejas, el rubio bajó la mirada avergonzado por lo que había hecho pero el más alto no tardó el levantar suavemente el rostro de su pareja con una de sus manos y volver a unir sus labios, esta vez con más delicadeza y sin tanto contacto entre sus dientes como el impulsivo beso de Yuri y más con flashes de fotos cortesía de Phichit Chulanont que luego las compartió en Instagram bajo el Hashtag de **#RelationshipGoals.** Ambos recordaron su primer beso como uno especial ya que Yuri se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al ser quien tomó la iniciativa y Otabek por la parte en la que descubre que su novio es posesivo.

 _ **Primera vez durmiendo juntos.**_

Yuri jamás esperó que Nikolai se tomara tan bien el hecho de que estuviera en una relación con Otabek, no por el hecho de que fuera alguien del sexo masculino sino porque a simple vista el kazajo parece ser la pesadilla de los padres: Su corte de cabello, la manera en que se viste, el hecho de que maneja una motocicleta y también su hobbie de ser DJ en su tiempo libre, en palabras más simples, Otabek de primeras parecía un chico malo y Yuri temía que su abuelo lo devolviera a Almaty de inmediato apenas pusiera un pie dentro de la casa.

Para fortuna y sorpresa de Yuri, el abuelo tuvo una muy buena recepción con Otabek, y mientras avanzaba el día más se sorprendía de lo bien que su pareja se estaba llevando con su abuelo, primero fue el desconocido conocimiento que el kazajo tenía sobre el ajedrez "Jugaba con mi abuelo cuando era niño" dijo, después de vencer dos veces a Nikolai en el juego, si bien debían pasar la tarde entre los tres el abuelo Plisetsky no dejó ir al moreno hasta que logró ganarle, Yuri mantendría en secreto el hecho de que Beka se dejó ganar. Después vino el hecho de que Otabek parecía saber mucho de cocina Rusa pues ayudó bastante al abuelo a preparar la cena, Yuri no dijo nada, en secreto estaba disfrutando mucho el ver a sus dos personas favoritas llevarse bien.

Para cuando llegó la cena, la conversación entre los tres pasó a ser un poco más seria, pero no de la forma en la que el rubio esperaba.

— ¿Tienes licencia para conducir Internacional, Otabek? — " _¡Lo sabía!"_ Pensó Yuri cuando escuchó a su abuelo hacer la pregunta

— Sí señor, me gusta recorrer las ciudades donde compito por lo que pensé que me vendría bien adquirirla.

— He oído que es difícil conseguirla, debes ser un conductor responsable ¿No es un problema cuando sales con Yuri? Él tiene tendencia a no obedecer — _"Espera ¿Qué?"_

— No le gusta usar casco, pero ahora que compré uno solo para él es más fácil convencerlo de ocuparlo, sabe que si no lo usa caminaremos.

— ¿Cuándo esto se transformó en una conversación sobre cómo me comporto? Abuelo ¡No me expongas!

Cuando se hizo más tarde el abuelo preguntó a Otabek donde se estaba quedando e insistió en que se quedara allí cuando la respuesta del kazajo fue un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, Otabek siendo tan cortés como es no pudo negarse a lo que el hombre mayor dijo, pero sin duda sintió vergüenza cuando le dijo que estaba autorizado para compartir cama con el rubio.

— ¡Abuelo! — Fue lo único que dijo el rubio, rojo hasta las orejas antes de ver a su abuelo desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación.

Nunca antes habían hecho eso, ni siquiera cuando competían donde efectivamente podían hacerlo sin estar bajo supervisión de nadie, lo que hizo que ambos estuvieran demasiado nerviosos al momento de recostarse uno al lado del otro ¿Debían abrazarse? ¿Algo más? ¿El beso de buenas noches estaba permitido en esa situación? El rubio estaba estático de la vergüenza mientras que Otabek aún no sabía qué hacer. Pasaron 10 minutos de silencio incómodo para que finalmente se decidiera a rodear al más joven con los brazos, lo que hizo relajar al menor.

— Estás muy tenso Yura… Vamos a dormir.

 _ **Primera vez haciendo el amor.**_

Yuri nunca fue de esas personas que creen que la primera vez debía ser toda romántica, con rosas y velas de por medio (Mención honrosa a Victor por la idea) Pero sí pensaba que algo así debía ser con la persona que se ama, y esa persona para Yuri es Otabek, claro que lo es pero ¿Otabek lo sentía así? Otabek era mayor y realmente cool, podría jurar que él ya había hecho _eso_ con alguien más, estaba realmente inseguro sobre eso.

Ocurrió una noche poco después del cumpleaños número 18 de Yuri, cuando el rubio no resistió más la ansiedad de saber si era deseable para su pareja.

— Beka ¿Soy atractivo para ti? — La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al moreno, quien dejó al lado su computadora para ver al rubio a los ojos, no entendiendo la razón de su pregunta.

— Claro que sí Yura, creo que no llevaría años contigo si no fueras atractivo para mí ¿Por qué preguntas? — El mayor acercó su mano al cabello del menor (Que ahora lo llevaba más largo) y lo acarició con cariño.

— No me refiero a eso, digo… Sexualmente — Esta última frase la dijo casi en un susurro. — ¿No me deseas? — Esto último lo dijo con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, ya que nunca había sido tan directo con las palabras.

— Yura —La mano de Otabek bajó desde el cabello del menor hasta su mejilla y acercó sus rostros hasta que estos quedaran a apenas un centímetro de distancia — Claro que lo hago, pero no me gustaría hacer algo que te haga sentir incómodo o que te moleste.

— Pues no me molesta… Nada de lo que quieras hacer me molesta.

— ¿Es eso una invitación?

— Ya cállate de una vez Beka, bésame.

Otabek no quería hacer esperar más a su novio y unió sus labios en un beso que comenzó lento pero que pronto se transformó en uno cargado de deseo de ambas partes, Yuri no tardó en tirar del cuerpo de Otabek para quedar ambos recostados en el Sofa, el kazajo sobre el delgado cuerpo del menor. El primero en hacer que las cosas subieran de tono para sorpresa del menor fue el moreno, quien coló su mano por debajo de la playera de Yuri (Que podría jurar que en realidad era suya) Mientras tanto el rubio se sentía en el paraíso mismo solo con sentir las fuertes manos de su amado acariciando su cuerpo, se sentía tan _jodidamente bien_ que podría vivir cada día de su vida siendo acariciado por el mayor. Pero maldita sea, las hormonas ya comenzaron a hacer lo suyo y poco tiempo pasó para que las ropas realmente sobraran entre ambos.

Yuri supo sobre la marcha que estuvo sacando conclusiones apresuradas y que Otabek nunca antes había tenido relaciones sexuales, pero a pesar de inexperticia de ambos se las arreglaron para hacer sentir bien al otro con cada caricia que recibían en sus desnudos cuerpos. Fue incómodo para Yuri cuando sintió a Beka en su interior la primera vez pero aguantó lo suficiente para después dejar la sensación incómoda inicial para dar paso al placer de hacer el amor.

Ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca el momento en que ambos se dijeron "Te amo" al llegar al climax, después de esa noche, esa parte y la ducha juntos posterior al acto se volvió una tradición.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

Como le mencioné a la gente que lee mi otro fanfic, participaré de esta semana Otayuri aportando con un One-shot diario con la temática correspondiente a cada día.

Me costó decidir si los subía todos juntos como un set o por separado con diferentes tag y portada, luego miré el tiempo que me queda y dije que no alcanzaba a hacer portadas para todos los días, así que les traigo un set bien bonito, espero que les guste.

Soy la reina de evitar las fechas límites pero estaré de cabeza escribiendo para traer todos los capítulos de todo a tiempo (Cosa para la que tampoco soy buena)

No habrá +18 (de momento, jiji)


	2. Día 2: Redes sociales

_**Día 2: Redes Sociales.**_

Es conocido por todo el mundo que Yuri Plisetsky es uno de los patinadores más activo en las redes sociales después de Phichit Chulanont, y fue sorpresa para varios cuando se hizo pública la amistad que mantenía con Otabek Altin, tal vez el patinador con menor actividad cuando se habla del uso de las diversas plataformas virtuales. Mientras Yuri usaba su Instagram casi todos los días, Otabek por otra parte solo lo hacía cuando su entrenador o los patrocinadores se lo pedían, ocho contra mil publicaciones en dicha red social, de Twitter el kazajo no tenía idea y menos de SnapChat, Yuri por otra parte era un experto con todas sus letras, y sus miles de seguidores lo avalaban.

— ¿Twitter?

— No.

— ¿SnapChat?

— Es innecesaria.

— ¿Instagram?

— Solo la uso cuando me lo piden

— Demonios, Otabek ¿Qué aplicaciones tienes en tu teléfono, entonces?

— Spotify, SoundCloud, DJ Studio… — El moreno tomó su teléfono y mostró a Yuri las tres aplicaciones que tenía en su teléfono fuera de las que tenía instaladas casi por default como Whatsapp, Facebook e Instragram — No entiendo cómo funciona Snapchat, es como Instagram, pero las fotos se borran después de un rato ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

— ¡Es divertido! Otabek, si tú y yo vamos a hacer amigos, definitivamente vamos a tener que hacer algo con tu rechazo al uso de redes sociales — El patinador ganador del Grand Prix le arrebató el teléfono al mayor y comenzó a instalar aplicaciones a diestra y siniestra "Miren este idiota, teniendo un celular con tanta memoria y no sabe aprovecharlo" Se siguió a sí mismo en cada una de ellas y devolvió el dispositivo a su dueño — Te voy a contactar cuando vuelva a Rusia, no te atrevas a desinstalarlas porque lo sabré, ahora vamos a tomarnos una foto. — El rubio abrió la aplicación de la cámara y estiró su brazo hacia arriba captando con la cámara frontal los rostros de ambos, hicieron su característica señal del dedo pulgar hacia arriba y se despidieron, ya que debían volver a sus respectivos países después de haber participado del Grand Prix Final.

Apenas llegó a Almaty y desactivó el modo avión de su teléfono un montón de mensajes de Yuri de todas las aplicaciones y una foto de su gata por SnapChat, a Otabek le costó un poco entender cómo funcionaban dichas aplicaciones, pero después de pedir asesoría a una de sus hermanas aprendió a manejar las aplicaciones sin parecer un anciano usando un teléfono inteligente por primera vez.

Una vez respondió a Yuri cada uno de sus mensajes esos simplemente no pararon de llegar, Otabek se preguntaba de vez en cuando si Yuri entrenada con el teléfono pegado al rostro, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a verse etiquetado en un montón de fotos de Instagram al terminar su entrenamiento y otro montón de mensajes en Whatsapp. Así pasaron los meses y tal vez ninguno se dio cuenta de que ya no podían pasar un día sin hablarse el uno con el otro. Al menos el kazajo no lo notaba, Yuri por otra parte, pedía consejos para relacionarse con su amigo a larga distancia.

— Mila —Yuri llamó la atención de su compañera patinadora tirando no muy sutilmente de su ropa.

— ¡Yuri casi me matas! — Exclamó la pelirroja, alejándose un par de metros del menor.

— Tú debes saber más que yo sobre esto pero ¿Cómo se supone que transmites tus sentimientos por mensajes?

— Oh… Yuri ¿Tienes un amor a distancia? ¿Quieres coquetear con alguien? ¡Déjame ver tu teléfono! — La pelirroja de inmediato intentó tomar el aparato de las manos del rubio quien se defendió con el mismo.

— Aléjate ahora si no voy y le pregunto a alguien más, es solo que ya no sé cómo hablar con Otabek sin que sea lo mismo de siempre, escribe tan malditamente correcto que no sé si en serio se está riendo o es un "jaja" de "jaja que molesto eres"

— Pues, ni idea… Yo generalmente envío fotos de cómo me visto en el día y uso un montón de emojis de beso.

— Asco, no voy a hacer eso.

— Podrías mandarle fotos de cosas en plan "Vi esto y me acordé de ti" y los memes siempre funcionan, aunque Otabek parecía de esos chicos en plan cool que no usan mucho sus redes sociales.

— Le dije que si quería ser mi amigo debía usarlas más.

— Oh… — Mila sonrió de medio lado y picó el costado de Yuri con los índices — Quería acercarme a él pero ahora que me cuentas esto me alegra más que se esté acercando a ti — Yuri se alejó de la pelirroja y la miró con extrañeza.

— ¿De qué me hablas?

— Oh, Yuri… Solo mantenme informada, ahora graba mi ensayo para enviárselo a Sara más tarde.

Al día siguiente, Yuri puso en práctica los consejos de Mila al día siguiente, cuando antes de salir a entrenar se tomó una fotografía frente al espejo usando la bufanda que tomó (sin permiso) del kazajo.

 **yuri-plisetsky ha compartido una publicación**

"Día frio af* en Rusia afortunadamente encontre una bufanda para abrigarme ❄ la reconoces **otabek-altin** ?"

 **otabek-altin** Con que ahí estaba ¿Cómo fue que la tomaste? Devuélvela, gato astuto PD: Deberías usar mejor la puntuación cuando escribes"

 **yuri-plisetsky** solo por decir eso vas a tener que venir a buscarla tú #sorrynotsorry **otabek-altin**

 **otabek-altin** Es una manera muy tierna de decir que me echas de menos.

 **mila_babicheva** OMG paren que coquetearse.

Más tarde Mila atacó el Whatsapp del rubio exigiendo explicaciones sobre el "coqueteo" que habían tenido en su cuenta de Instagram pero como respuesta Yuri le lanzó una botella de agua.

 **Beka**

Mila me contó que le lanzaste una botella

 **Yura**

Es porque mete su nariz en lo que NO le importa además ¿Cómo diablos consiguió hablar contigo?

 **Beka**

Resulta que también puedes enviar mensajes directos por Instagram, no seas violento con tus compañeros de pista Yura

 **Yura**

Lo pensaré cuando vengas a recuperar tu bufanda, que aún tengo confiscada

 **Beka**

Para tu cumpleaños.

 **Yura**

¿TANTO?

 **Beka**

Si quiero que mi entrenador me deje visitarte para entonces tengo que ser un buen chico, si me esperas puede que te de un regalo.

 **Yura**

Maldito, solo estás logrando que esté más impaciente 😒

Subió luego otra fotografía de su calendario con el día de su cumpleaños marcado con lápiz rojo brillante, con la cuenta del kazajo etiquetada en ella, más tarde en la misma fotografía aparecieron un montón de comentarios de las Yuri Angels, unas cuántas fans de Otabek y también Victor y Mila. Más tarde en las redes sociales sus fotografías estaban en un compilado de "¡Mira estas adorables fotos del mejor #Bromance del patinaje artístico!"

Yuri en secreto le dio like a todas las publicaciones.

Con Otabek compartieron diversos momentos por las redes sociales todos los días hasta que los 28 días restantes para el cumpleaños transcurrieron y Yuri ese mismo día en la mañana fue a recoger al kazajo al aeropuerto, subiendo una fotografía a sus redes sociales del momento en que el patinador apareció por la puerta de salida del aeropuerto.

Llevó a Otabek por todos lados en San Petersburgo, desde las diferentes iglesias del lugar hasta el centro comercial de la ciudad donde comieron café y pastel, Otabek tomó una fotografía de Yuri con crema batida en el rostro y la compartió con sus seguidores de Instagram y Facebook.

 **otabek-altin** El chico del cumpleaños, cumpliendo 16 y aún no sabe cómo comer apropiadamente **yuri-plisetski**

Después de eso, casi fue atacado por el tenedor del rubio, pero este se controló ya que se encontraban en una parte realmente concurrida de la ciudad y dicho tenedor podría terminar en el ojo de literalmente cualquiera que fuera pasando, tomando en cuenta la tremenda falta de puntería del cumpleañero. Cuando terminaron la comida (Que pagó Otabek, como parte del regalo de cumpleaños) tomaron un taxi hacia el departamento de Victor donde el equipo ruso de patinaje (Y Yuuri) le tenía preparada una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, con juegos de video, mucha comida y piroshkis. Afortunadamente Otabek supo desenvolverse bien entre el grupo a pesar de su archi-conocida actitud solitaria. Tras un mini-torneo de Just Dance Mila logró captar una fotografía indiscreta de Yuri sentado en el mismo sofá que el patinador kazajo, el brazo de este último alrededor de los hombros de Yuri.

 **mila-babicheva** BEST-BROMANCE-EVER. **otabek-altin yuri-plisetsky**

La fiesta terminó antes de la media noche, Mila y Georgi tomaron el mismo taxi ya que vivían en el mismo sector de la ciudad mientras que Yuri y Otabek se dirigieron en otro hacia la casa del rubio (Más bien, la de Lilia) A Yuri le sorprendió un poco que la ex bailarina accediera tan fácilmente a su petición de recibir a su amigo en casa pero decidió disfrutar de ello y aprovechar la noche para ponerse al día en la vida de su amigo (Aunque gracias a su constante contacto, no había nada nuevo en realidad)

— Yura, aún no te doy mi regalo —Dijo el kazajo al entrar a la habitación del rubio, Lilia tenía una habitación de invitados pero prefirieron pasar el rato allí hasta que el sueño les ganara. Yuri sentado en su cama miró a su amigo con duda.

— ¿La comida no era tu regalo?

— ¿Quién regala comida?

— La gente buena regala comida.

— Bueno, pero tengo otro regalo — Expresó el kazajo, abriendo su maleta. De ella sacó un enorme peluche de gato siamés, al igual que su gata mascota. Yuri observó el objeto al igual que lo hizo cuando encontró esa playera con tanto estilo en Japón y de inmediato lo envolvió entre sus delgados brazos, gritando cosas incoherentes en el proceso. Claro que Otabek aprovechó el momento para tomar un vídeo corto y compartirlo en las historias de Instagram. — Me alegra que te gustara — Dijo después de que el colapso gatuno del rubio terminara.

— Es genial Beka, quizás el regalo más cool que me han dado. — El campeón del Grand Prix Final dejó el peluche sobre su cama y caminó hasta el mueble que había a un costado de su cama, encima de este estaba la bufanda gris que pertenecía al moreno. —Toma, te la devuelvo — Otabek tomó la prenda y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro envolvió el cuello de Yuri con ella.

— No tenías que devolvérmela, te la hubiese dado con gusto si me la hubieses pedido, aunque me da gusto que la robaras.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me da valor para hacer esto —Utilizando la misma prenda como impulso, acercó su rostro al de Yuri y así como él robo su bufanda Otabek se tomó el atrevimiento de robarle un beso. Una movida bastante arriesgada, la verdad es que aún estaba medio aterrado por atreverse a hacerlo. Sin embargo Yuri no puso ningún esfuerzo en separarse del kazajo, de hecho le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y profundizó un poco más el contacto entre sus labios.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó Otabek sin quitar sus manos de la bufanda, Yuri tampoco se separó de él.

— No lo sé ¿Importa?

— No — Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse, sus besos eran lentos y puros, las palabras sobraron después de ellos, en el especial lenguaje que compartían se dijeron todo. Sin embargo Yuri no quiso dejar a las redes sociales fuera del gran momento, y después de ver una película en su computadora tomó una fotografía de ambos, Yuri aún no se quitaba la bufanda del kazajo y su gata descansaba tranquilamente sobre las piernas del moreno.

 **yuri-plisetsky ha compartido una publicación**

#bromance, pero ahora sin la B **otabek-altin** es jodidamente cool

Más tarde Yuri en Whatsapp tenía 20 notificaciones de Mila y 50 de Victor, mayoritariamente audios de sus gritos y unos cuántos memes. Al día siguiente Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky eran trending topic en la mayoría de los medios sociales.


	3. Día 3: Futuro

_**Día 3: Futuro.**_

Para el año en que Yuri cumplió 25 sentía que había ciertos planes de vida que debían concretarse. Victor y Yuri se habían retirado hace un buen tiempo y se habían mudado a Japón a ayudar a Mari a hacerse cargo de Yutopia pero Victor aceptó encantado cuando Yuri le pidió ser su nuevo entrenador después de que Yakov anunciara su retiro definitivo. Otabek y él ya llevaban unos años de relación y con la intención de llevar esta un paso más allá Yuuri aceptó hacerse cargo del entrenamiento del kazajo en sus últimos años como patinador activo. Desde todos esos sucesos ha pasado más o menos un año y medio pero Yuri no podía evitar pensar que había algo que faltaba, o que no calzaba bien dentro de todo el panorama.

— Yuri-niichan ¿Estás bien? —Una de las trillizas de Yuko apareció por su espalda, sacándolo del enredo mental que se estaba haciendo.

— Demonios, Axel, casi me provocas un infarto ¿Dónde están Lutz y Loop?

— Están ayudando a mamá en el Ice Castle, yo vine a buscar al tío Yuuri pero no está ¿Sabes dónde fue? — La adolescente se sentó en el kotatsu frente a Yuri, dejando en claro que no tenía intención alguna en hacerse cargo de las tareas que tenía encargadas.

— Acompañó a Beka a probarse el traje de la competencia, volverán en un rato.

— Entonces los esperaré ¿Katsuro está en el jardín de niños?

— Debo ir a recogerlo en un rato, si quieres puedes pedirle algo de comer a Mari o no sé, ustedes siempre hacen lo que les canta en gana en esta casa —Axel asintió y se esparramó sobre el Kotatsu como solía hacerlo siempre. Yuri mientras tanto fue a ponerse ropa más decente, no podía ir a buscar al hijo de Victor y Yuuri al jardín de niños vistiendo una de las batas del Onsen.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe? — Alguna de las trillizas siempre hacía la misma pregunta solo para que alguien dijera que no.

— Sabes que no quieres hacerlo Axel — La adolescente rió y se quedó ahí mismo en el kotastu como estaba, mientras Yuri salió del Onsen directamente hacia el jardín de niños, siendo su día libre de entrenamiento, su papel era cuidar de Katsuro Nikiforov hasta que alguno de sus padres llegara a casa, y aunque a muchos les sorprendiera el rubio disfrutaba de cuidar del pequeño. Hace ya varios años Victor y Yuri se decidieron a adoptar un bebé y todos estuvieron bien presentes en el proceso, fue algo bastante difícil de lograr por lo que cuando ese pequeño de cabello negro y grandes ojos castaños llegó a casa todos ya sentían un especial cariño por él.

— ¡Yurio-niichan! — De la única persona que Yuri aceptaba ese apodo era del pequeño de 5 años que ahora se aferraba a su pierna — ¡Hoy hicimos figuras de arcilla!

— ¿Ah sí? Vamos a casa así se la mostramos a tu papá ¿Si?

Para cuando Yurio llego a casa con Katsuro Yuuri y Otabek habían vuelto ya a casa de la prueba de los trajes del kazajo, con 28 años él ya había anunciado que la siguiente sería su última competencia antes de retirarse y dedicarse al periodismo deportivo. Ya tenía algunas ofertas de trabajo en Japón pero la barrera del idioma se lo impedía un poco, afortunadamente Yuuri le ayudaba con eso. El niño corrió a los brazos de su padre apenas lo vio ganándose un regaño de parte del rubio por no quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar pero el pequeño era en actitud igual a Victor por lo que no le hizo ni caso.

— ¿Qué tal tu día libre? — Preguntó Otabek saludando de un beso a su novio— Por lo despeinado que está tu cabello puedo decir que no hiciste mucho, que bueno que eres el favorito de Mari —El cabello del ruso con el tiempo estaba tan largo como el de Victor en sus años de juventud y con ese largo su cabello se enredaba con facilidad. El moreno pasó su mano por el enredo de cabello que tenía Yuri y apenas en ese momento notó que en efecto no había hecho nada en todo el día, menos preocuparse de cepillarse el cabello "Es por eso que las madres de los otros niños me miraban tan raro" — Déjame arreglarlo —Yuri se quedó en silencio y caminó hacia el gran comedor del Onsen donde solían pasar el rato cuando no era en las aguas termales.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, Mila me llamó esta mañana. — El rubio se sentaba en el suelo y el kazajo detrás de él con un cepillo de cabello en la mano.

— ¿Ah sí, cómo está? — La pelirroja en el último tiempo se había vuelto realmente cercana a la pareja, todo comenzó hace unos cuántos años cuando esta debió retirarse forzosamente de la escena del patinaje artístico cuando fue víctima de un fuerte accidente de automóvil. Mila cuando se enteró de que no podría volver a patinar cayó en una profunda tristeza y Yuri con ayuda de Otabek hicieron esfuerzos más allá de lo humano para sacarla de eso. Ahora la chica es una reconocida actriz en Rusia y aunque Yuri jamás lo admitiera se alegraba mucho de que ella lograra salir adelante.

— Bien, la película que hizo está nominada para un Oso de Oro ¿A que es genial? Mila puede que tenga un oso gigante de oro ¿No tienes envidia? —El gusto por el kazajo por los osos llevó a Yuri a hacerle esa pequeña broma.

— Me alegra que le esté yendo bien, en realidad —Después de eso Otabek comenzó de hablar cosas triviales como su entrenamiento con Yuuri, el cómo la estilista casi clava una aguja en su brazo, el como la asistente de la misma había anunciado su embarazo cuando todos estaban allí y también como su primer trabajo como periodista deportivo sería reemplazando a una comentarista de patinaje que se tomó su baja por maternidad. Yuri solo escuchaba mirando su teléfono dando like a cada cosa linda que veía y se dio cuenta con las fotos y las palabras de Otabek que todos sus conocidos ya comenzaban a agrandar su familia añadiendo a un mini-humano a esta. La hija que Chris y su pareja habían adoptado ya iba a cumplir 8 años mientras que JJ e Isabella ya estaban por sumar un segundo "príncipe" a su familia ¿Era una señal de los astros? ¿Acaso esa cosa que Yuri sentía que faltaba en su vida era un bebé? ¿Discutirlo con Otabek era una opción? Es decir, vivían juntos, llevaban muchos años de relación y llegaron a cierto nivel de estabilidad en el que todos sus proyectos juntos marchaban de maravilla ¿Por qué no compartir eso con un hijo? — Tierra llamando a Yura ¿Estás ahí? Te pregunté como tres veces en qué estabas pensando.

— Lo siento —El rubio se dio la media vuelta para quedar de frente con su novio, nunca antes se habían ocultado cosas, pero por primera vez dudó un poco sobre si decir lo que estaba a punto de decir— Beka ¿Tú alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos conmigo? — El moreno alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

— ¿Era en eso lo que pensabas? — Su gesto de sorpresa cambió a una dulce sonrisa, Yuri bajó la mirada y el contrario acarició suavemente su mejilla— Claro que sí Yura, pero pensé que sería abrumador hablar de eso viviendo aquí en Japón tomando en cuenta cuánto les costó a Victor y Yuuri adoptar a Katsuro, conociéndote.

— No tenemos por qué esperar tanto.

— Yura, somos dos extranjeros y no estamos casados, aparte del hecho de que la mayor traba para Victor y Yuuri fue el hecho de que son hombres, no estar casados y no ser japoneses lo dificultaría más —Su fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura del menor y lo abrazó con cariño— Claro que me gustaría ser padre contigo, si tienes alguna idea para que no nos tome años estoy feliz de escucharla.

— ¿En serio quieres? —Preguntó mirando al kazajo, este asintió sincero, Yuri volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con más fuerza — Podemos rentar un vientre como hizo Chris… Puede funcionar ¿Cierto?

— Puede que sí, pero no te veo confiando en una chica desconocida para llevar a nuestro bebé— Otabek siempre sabía cómo Yuri iba a reaccionar sobre ciertas cosas. — Sería mejor si alguien que conociéramos y confiáramos estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo.

— Espera, tenemos a alguien que conocemos y confiamos… Pero no estoy seguro de si aceptará.

— ¿En quién piensas? — El kazajo acarició suavemente el largo cabello del menor, este suspiró y se acurrucó un poco más entre los brazos de su pareja— Estoy abierto a ideas, lo que tú quieras yo también voy a querer.

— Bueno, está Mila… Pero como dije, no sé si acepte.

— ¿Que acepte qué? — La conocida voz de la rusa pelirroja se escuchó en el comedor, lo que causó que ambos miraran asustados hacia la entrada del salón, en ella Mila con una maleta en la mano los miraba con duda— Si es una propuesta indecente, chicos, sé que soy guapa y ustedes también, pero sería un poco extraño hacerlo ¿No creen?

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú en Japón, Mila? — A sus 25 años Yuri no dejaba de lado ciertas actitudes que tenía cuando tenía 15.

— Te dije cuando te llamé en la mañana que tomaría un vuelo a Japón porque quería verlos, es lindo saber que me escuchas —Ella puso ambas manos en sus caderas, en ese momento la pareja que aún estaba abrazada frente a la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que estar así frente a ella era bastante incómodo por lo que se separaron — Ahora díganme ¿Qué se supone que puede o no que acepte? No creo que sea en serio que sea una propuesta indecente ¿O si?

— Claro que no, no seas idiota.

— Entonces — Ella dejó la maleta a un lado y se acercó a sus amigos tomando asiento frente a ellos— Suelten la sopa, tengo hambre y quiero que Yuuri me prepare uno de sus famosos Katsudon.

— Yura y yo queremos ser padres — Otabek soltó de una vez, asombrando tanto a Yuri como a Mila.

— Oh ¡Eso es genial! ¿Me van a pedir que sea la madrina? Que gran honor.

— No exactamente.

— Beka, espera yo se lo digo — Yuri detuvo al kazajo de continuar, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas de la vergüenza y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, respiró profundo y miró a la chica de ojos azules directamente— Verás, nosotros nos quedaremos en Japón hasta el tiempo que me tenga que retirar, y queda mucho tiempo para eso. Adoptar aquí nos tomará incluso más años que al Katsudon y a Victor, y bueno, con Beka pensamos en rentar un vientre, pero yo no le voy a confiar mi bebé a cualquiera entonces pensamos en… Buscar alguien que conozcamos y verás, eres la chica que mejor conozco y pues…

— Aw ¿Quieren pedirme que lleve a su bebe? — Aunque raro, Mila no mostró gesto de sorpresa alguno, es más se veía ¿Conmovida? Yuri la miró extrañado— Claro que lo haré par de bobos, pero tendría que mudarme aquí, o sea no aquí, deberían pensar en comprarse una casa o algo, esto parecerá el elenco de Full House con todos en el Onsen.

— Se lo está tomando de forma demasiado natural— Susurró Otabek al oído de Yuri, este asintió.

— Espera Mila ¿Tú no tienes vida en Rusia? No sé, trabajo, películas, guiones, algún novio ¿Algo? Te lo estás tomando extrañamente con demasiada naturalidad, por lo menos pregúntanos si estamos seguros o algo. O sea, sabemos que estás medio chiflada pero ¿En serio sin dudas? — No es que no estuviera contento de que su amiga aceptara la proposición (Aunque formalmente no se la hizo) Pero pensaba que convencerla de eso tomaría un poco más de tiempo, es decir ¿No es algo delicado para ella? Mila no tenía hijos, tal vez antes de hacer algo como rentar su vientre querría tener un hijo propio, o quien sabe, no podía creer que aceptara con tanta determinación sin hacerse antes cualquier otro tipo de cuestionamiento.

— Chicos, ustedes hicieron muchas cosas casi imposibles por mí por mucho tiempo, lo mínimo que podría hacerles para retornarles todo lo que hicieron por mi vida es darles 9 meses de la mía. Es un poco loco pero nadie dice que no puedo hacer otros trabajos como actriz mientras esperamos el bebé, y no tengo planeado tener hijos de momento así que ¿Por qué no ocupar mi don de concebir para darles algo que ustedes anhelan? Eso sí, de todos modos yo debo ser la madrina del niño o niña.

Otabek y Yuri estaban en shock por todas las cosas que Mila dijo, cuando ella estuvo en su peor momento emocional después del accidente ellos estuvieron allí y casi dejaron del todo sus vidas de lado para ayudarla, pero nunca lo hicieron para obtener algo a cambio, lo hicieron porque Mila era alguien importante para ellos y verla derrumbarse frente a sus ojos era algo que simplemente no podían sentarse a contemplar. El rubio tomó una de las almohadas que la gente en Japón usa normalmente para sentarse y se la tiró a la cara a su amiga.

— ¡Por qué eres tan tonta para decir esas cosas! — Exclamó Yuri un poco alterado por no saber qué diablos hacer con sus sentimientos. El kazajo puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros para que se calmara mientras que Mila, acostumbrada al comportamiento del más joven, simplemente dejó la almohada en su lugar.

— Lo que Yura quiere decir es que estamos realmente encantados de que aceptaras —Dijo el mayor sonriéndole a su amiga quien tenía puras ganas de reírse por la cara que tenía Yuri— Mencionaste que tenías hambre ¿Cierto? Puedes ir a la cocina para que Yuuri te prepare algo, Yura y yo dejaremos tus cosas en un cuarto y te alcanzamos después.

Mila llevada exclusivamente por el apetito causado por el largo viaje hizo caso de inmediato y fue a buscar al japonés a la cocina para pedirle Katsudon, Otabek se puso de pie y tomó la maleta de la pelirroja, Yuri lo siguió de cerca hacia una de las habitaciones disponibles del Onsen.

— No tienes por qué consentir a Mila, aún no tiene a nuestro bebé dentro de ella —Yuri se cruzó de brazos frente al mayor, quien cerró la puerta detrás de sí, rió un poco por el comentario de su novio y lo abrazó por la cintura, callando al rubio con un beso.

— Quería tener un rato a solas contigo ¿O es que querías que Mila nos viera? —Dijo el moreno, juntando su frente con la del (ligeramente) más bajo— Quería disfrutar un poco del momento ¿No estás muy feliz porque vamos a ser padres? — Aunque puede que tuvieran que esperar varios meses tal vez para que aquello se hiciera un hecho concreto, que el proyecto se concretara hacía sentir al kazajo mucha dicha. —Celebremos un poco los dos solos antes de que Mila se lo cuente a Yuuri, quien le dirá a Victor y él hará de esto un gran asunto — Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar algo Otabek volvió a unir sus labios, el menor los recibió gustoso y se abrazó con más fuerza al kazajo. Si le hubiesen preguntado hace 10 años cuales eran sus planes para el futuro de seguro hubiese respondido algo como superar a Victor Nikiforov y ser el mejor patinador de la historia de Rusia, pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando, y ahora su futuro si bien seguía igual de ambicioso había ciertas cosas que habían tomado prioridad en su vida, ahora, si le preguntan por lo que quiere para su futuro es simplemente ser feliz al lado de su familia.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

¡Feliz tercer día! La verdad me costó elegir el tema y desarrollarlo, porque en verdad no sabía a qué se refería con futuro (¿) entonces situé la historia 10 años más tarde. **Investigué y la adopción homoparentar no es legal ni en Rusia ni Japón y mucho menos Kazajistán** , pero la historia está situada como mínimo en el 2026 y espero que para ese entonces haya menos Trump en el mundo y más Michelle Obama. De todos modos lo que sí sé es que el proceso de adopción es muy, pero muy largo, y toman en cuenta desde los ingresos familiares hasta si son nativos de ese país o no.

También abordé el tema de rentar un vientre porque lo vi en el último episodio de Glee. Me parece super linda esa opción también. Eso sí, perdóname Mila por accidentarte, pero en 10 años cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Eso, espero lo disfruten! Nos leemos mañana en el cuarto día "Doméstico/Larga Distancia"


	4. Día 4: Larga Distancia

_**Día 4: Larga distancia**_

— Yurio hoy luce un poco distraído ¿No crees? — Victor preguntó desde la orilla de la pista a Yuuri, Mila que estaba cerca escuchó esta pregunta y se acercó un poco más a la pareja para unirse a la conversación.

— Ahora que lo dices — La pelirroja se llevó la mano derecha cerca de los labios, clavando la mirada en el patinador más joven— Está muy raro hoy, no le ha gritado a nadie en todo el día y le ha hecho caso a Yakov ¿Estará enfermo? Quizás pescó un resfriado con la nevada de anoche.

— No creo que sea eso —El japonés devolvió la botella de agua a su entrenador— Mírenlo bien, si estuviera enfermo estaría fallando sus movimientos pero sigue siendo Yurio, es como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte — Los rusos fijaron su mirada en Yuri,y efectivamente sus movimientos seguían siendo determinados y frágiles como siempre, su fluidez sobre el hielo seguía siendo la misma y sus saltos como siempre, perfectos.

— Mila, tú hablas de vez en cuando con Otabek ¿Sabes si han discutido o algo? — La relación amorosa que hace algunos meses el ruso comenzó con el héroe de Kazajistán no era secreto para nadie, pero todos respetaban a Yuri respecto al hecho de que no daba muchos detalles sobre esta. Siendo de la misma edad Mila y Otabek habían forjado algo así como una amistad, aunque si bien la pelirroja ayudó al kazajo al momento de confesar sus sentimientos, él no era precisamente la persona más abierta con sus sentimientos.

— Yo no sé nada, saben que ellos nunca dicen nada — Se alzó de hombros— Pero también sé que no pelean por nada en lo absoluto así que debe ser algo más, algo debe preocuparle. ¿Y si le preguntamos? Tiene sus patines puestos, no corremos peligro de que nos lance alguno. Voto porque Yuuri lo haga.

— Entonces Yuuri, ve a preguntarle — Mila volvió a practicar lejos de Yurio y Victor empujó levemente al pelinegro para que patinara hasta el rubio, quien aún seguía metido en lo que sea que tuviera en la cabeza.

— Esperen ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? —El japonés no pudo controlar a tiempo el frenar sobre el hielo y terminó empujando levemente a Yuri, el menor con ello fue sacado de lo que sea que lo tenía en otro planeta y miró al Katsudon con expresión vacía, ni siquiera un poco de la furia que lo caracterizaba todo el tiempo.

— Ten más cuidado, Katsudon. — Se dio la media vuelta, arregló su cabello y dispuso a continuar con su entrenamiento, pero el japonés lo detuvo tomándole el antebrazo — Ash ¿Qué quieres? —Ahora sí sonaba un poco más a Yurio.

— Yurio ¿Estás bien? No has prestado mucha atención a lo que te rodea y no le has gritado a nadie hoy.

— Katsudon, tengo 19 ya no soy un niño, no me pasa nada. — Se zafó del agarre de su brazo y antes de que volviera a ser interrumpido se alejó una distancia considerable del japonés, este volvió hacia donde Victor estaba para contarle la poca (y casi nada) información que obtuvo del corto intercambio de palabras.

— Definitivamente le pasa algo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Que no le pasa nada.

— Esperemos hasta mañana, tal vez solo se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama y mañana vuelva a ser el mismo, si no me lo dejas a mí, suelo saber cómo hacer que Yurio se exprese — El entrenador abrazó a su pupilo (y prometido) y dejó un beso en su frente.

— Molestarlo hasta colmarle la paciencia no es un muy buen método.

— ¡Pero funciona!

— Volvamos a entrenar, será mejor.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento Yuri se fue en silencio. No aceptó la oferta de Mila de llevarlo en su auto, la casa de Lilia no quedaba para nada cerca de la pista pero de todos modos decidió caminar esa distancia aprovechando que no hacía tanto frío. Definitivamente el Katsudon tenía razón y algo le pasaba, pero no era nada importante y lo más seguro es que el otro solo se preocuparía demasiado si le decía algo. Hace unos meses que Otabek y él habían decidido que lo que tenían era algo mucho más que amistad y exactamente ese día se cumplía el sexto mes desde ese día, y el no saber del kazajo hace días lo tenía completamente de los nervios. El kazajo tendía a vivir toda una semana de extrema concentración en su entrenamiento donde no contestaba mensajes ni llamadas, las de él incluidas en ese grupo.

— Estúpido Beka — Murmuró mirando su teléfono, última conexión del Kazajo en Whatsapp hace 5 días. Cuando decidieron estar juntos hablaron del tema de la distancia, de cómo las cosas no cambiarían a pesar de eso y que no eran como las otras parejas que ante la distancia pierden la cabeza. Puras patrañas, hablar solo por mensajes si bien le hacía feliz no era lo mismo ¿Estaban haciendo las cosas bien? ¿Llevar tanto tiempo sin saber del otro era alguna especie de señal? Veces anteriores Yuri no dudaba en llamar pero la cansada voz del kazajo hacía que se sintiera mal por interrumpirlo cuando él se está esforzando tanto por mejorar. — Estúpido yo — Tal vez es el único que se siente así, lo más probable es que Beka sí está cumpliendo con lo que acordaron y no está siendo un manojo de paranoia como lo estaba siendo él en ese momento.

Y es que no podía controlarlo, a veces sentía deseos de dejar todo botado e irse a practicar a Almaty con él, o secuestrarlo y que él entrenara en San Petersburgo para así verse durante los entrenamientos cuando el moreno decía entrar en su cápsula. Pero para Otabek entrenar en su país era un tema importante y para Yuri también lo era entrenar cerca de su familia, particularmente de su abuelo. Pero demonios, lo extrañaba más de lo que podía ser sano y demonios, la lista de reproducción de Spotify tampoco estaba ayudando ¿En qué momento todas esas canciones románticas y tristes aparecieron en su DailyMix? De seguro en algún momento Victor usó su teléfono para buscar todas esas canciones tan cursis, recordatorio para golpearlo por eso.

Cuando llegó a casa de Lilia tomó una bebida isotónica, un par de frutas y se encerró a su cuarto a cumplir su ritual de adulto-joven deprimido, ver una serie en Netflix y comer (Aunque le gustaría que fuese comida basura, pero desde que su metabolismo ya no es el mismo de cuando tenía 15 Lilia le tiene prohibido pasarse con la chatarra). Se puso su mejor ropa de "No planeo volver a salir de mi cuarto" y se acurrucó con su gata en la cama, la mejor forma para dejar de autotorturarse pensando en su novio era distraerse con la historia de una chica rubia que terminó en una penitenciaría femenina por un caso antiguo de narcotráfico.

Se quedó dormido terminando terminando el tercer capítulo de la segunda temporada, lo que lo despertó fue el constante sonido de su tono de llamada, por un momento maldijo la hora en que puso un tono de llamada tan chillón sin embargo todos sus sentimientos de odio profundo a todo lo creado por el hombre se esfumaron cuando vio "Beka está llamando" junto a una fotografía que tomó indiscretamente al mayor un mes atrás. El corazón le comenzó a latir con extrema rapidez y la mano le tembló un poco aunque eso no le impidió contestar a la llamada.

— Yura… — Para su sorpresa fue el kazajo quien habló primero, apenas escuchó su voz sintió una especie de agradable calor en el cuerpo, hizo a un lado la computadora y tomó una almohada, la cual abrazó como si se tratara de la persona al otro lado de la línea— Lo siento.

— Idiota ¿Llamas para disculparte? No has hecho nada que yo sepa ¿O tienes algo que contarme? — Del otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar una leve risa — Pensé que era tu semana de claustro pre-competencia.

— Pensé que podría sobrevivir a ella como siempre, pero es la primera desde que estamos juntos y… No podía dejar de pensar en ti — El rubio se aferró más a su almohada, en ese momento la voz de Otabek era mejor que cualquier serie de Netflix y cualquier otra cosa en el mundo que pudiera escuchar. Solo era una llamada telefónica ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz de recibirla? — Oh dios, eso fue tan cursi.

— Yo también estaba perdiendo un poco la cabeza— Su mano libre acarició el pelaje de Sasha, dirigió la mirada hacia el espejo que tenía en el cuarto ¿Desde cuándo que tenía esa sonrisa tan tonta pegada en el rostro? Se veía casi tan tonto como cuando Victor llega con flores para el Katsudon solo porque sí — Por un momento pensaba que estabas realmente bien con no hablar por toda esta semana —Ambos volvieron a reír — ¿Estamos haciendo esto bien? Digo… vivimos como a 4500 kilómetros de distancia, suena un poco de locos.

— Es de locos, pero ni tú ni yo somos las personas más cuerdas del universo, yo meto motocicletas a pequeños rincones y tú te subes a la motocicleta de un extraño— Probablemente nadie creería que Otabek hablara tanto, pero ambos lograban sacar ese lado del otro que probablemente nadie conocía— Solo necesitaba escuchar tu voz para recordar lo feliz que soy por estar contigo.

El rubio se hizo un ovillo sobre su cama, 4500 kilometros, solo podía escuchar su voz y sentía a Beka tan cerca que incluso podía imaginar su perfume — Serás idiota, Beka. — Entre risas le respondió— Si seguimos hablando de forma tan cursi nos transformaremos en Victor y el Katsudon ¿Qué tal entrenar?

— Excelente, yo que tú no me dormiría en los laureles si quieres ganarme la medalla de oro

— ¿Ah sí? No quiero verte disculpándote por tu insolencia cuando patee tu trasero en el hielo.

— ¿Quieres apostar? Quien pierda invita la cena.

— Espero prepares tu billetera Beka, yo como mucho.

Continuaron hablando de temas triviales por un rato, de cómo Victor ahora que se decicaba exclusivamente a entrenar parecía ser mucho más extrovertido que antes, de que Mila confundió a un junior con Yuri porque aún no superaba el hecho de que ya había crecido y de cómo Georgi se había convertido en un reconocido novelista de drama y romance después de su retiro y por supuesto, el exquisito sabor de los piroshki preparados por el abuelo Nikolai.

— Es en serio Beka, deberíamos ir a Moscú y que los pruebes de una buena vez, al abuelo le agradas mucho y nunca has ido a su casa.

— Debería ¿No es así? — Y como si Otabek pudiera verlo Yuri asintió— La post-temporada será bastante larga después de esta competencia, podría volver contigo a Rusia y pasar tiempo contigo y tu abuelo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Demonios Beka ¡Eso es genial! —El más joven estuvo a punto de comenzar a dar saltos en su cama de la felicidad, pero luego recordó que si hacía mucho ruido Lilia pronto iría a molestarlo al cuarto por meter demasiado ruido — Llamaré a mi abuelo para decirle, estará feliz de verte en persona por primera vez, ya sabes, con su vista no puede verte realmente bien por llamada de Skype.

Otabek solo rió— Me disculparé con él por no haber visitado antes, pero él es un poco intimidante ¿Has heredado eso de él? Algunos patinadores dicen que das mucho miedo — Yuri se sentó en la cama de un salto.

— ¡Oye, qué quieres decir con eso, te mataré! — Diablos, eso lo había gritado, pronto Lilia aparecería a regañarlo por el ruido— Demonios, Lilia me va a matar por estar metiendo ruido y el cuarto es un desastre.

— Si esperas un poco de misericordia yo que tú comienzo a limpiar rápido antes de que te golpee la puerta — El kazajo había estado un par de veces en casa de Lilia de visita (Solo para cenar, cuando visitaba San Petersburgo era Victor y Yuuri quienes le daban alojamiento) Y conocía perfectamente como era respecto al tema limpieza en su casa y también lo estricta que era con Yuri.

— No quiero cortar… —Murmuró el rubio, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Esa llamada había pintado de colores todo el día gris y lleno de distracciones que había tenido ¿Y si al cortar todo volvía a estar como antes? Y si sus pensamientos y las canciones tristes le volvían a hacer una mala jugarreta?

— ¿Mañana hablamos por Skype? Con esta llamada mi factura del móvil se elevará por las nubes y no poder realizar llamadas en un rato.

— Está bien — Y aunque sus deseos de cortar la llamada seguían en cero, la idea de poder ver a su novio por videollamada al día siguiente le gustaba, y le provocaba deseos de que el "mañana" llegara luego — Nos vemos mañana, Beka.

— Te amo Yura, cuídate ¿Si? — Aunque ya se lo habían dicho antes, su corazón aún saltaba fuerte cada vez que esas palabras eran dichas por el moreno como si fuese la primera vez que las escuchara, pero era una sensación tan agradable que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

— Yo también te amo Beka, nos vemos mañana — Cortó la llamada y rápidamente comenzó a ocultar las evidencias del desorden que había en el cuarto antes de que Lilia apareciera para su regaño. Su ánimo con esa llamada había vuelto a ser el mismo, es casi como si Otabek no estuviera a miles de kilometros ¿Qué más da lidiar con unas cuantas dificultades debido a la distancia? Al lado de sus sentimientos por el mayor, esos kilómetros no significaban, con solo escuchar la voz del otro se sentía como si cruzara todo el mundo. Y quien sabe, la distancia tal vez solo sea algo temporal y después podrían vivir juntos, con lo que tiene es feliz, sabe perfectamente que los dos están haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

Al día siguiente en la pista de patinaje, Mila, Victor y Yuuri notaron que el ánimo del tigre Ruso había vuelto al habitual, básicamente porque apenas entró le gritó a Victor que no era profesional que un entrenador besara a su pupilo cuando había otras personas viendo, por muy casados que estuvieran. Mila había vuelto a ser llamada "Vieja bruja" y los más jóvenes habían vuelto a mirar con cierto temor al rubio. Como ya se hizo costumbre, los tres se reunieron a un costado de la pista a analizar este cambio de un día para otro.

— ¿Entonces, alguno sabe qué fue lo que pasó? —La pelirroja susurró, esta vez sí eran escuchados corrían peligro de ser atacados con un filo de patín más tarde.

— Tal vez no era nada, como dijo ayer — Intuyó Yuuri, ambos se llevaron una mano al borde de su labio inferior— ¿No estamos suponiendo demasiado?

— Puede que Yurio haya crecido, mi vida, pero sigue siendo Yurio, es obvio que algo pasó, pero tal vez no debamos meternos y nos enteraremos de todos modos, así es siempre — Los tres asintieron, pero pronto sintieron el fuerte aura del rubio acercarse.

— Ustedes tres ¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando? ¡Dejen de holgazanear y muevan sus viejos traseros! — Antes de que el peligro de ataque con patín fuese inminente, Mila y Yuuri fueron a lados contrarios de la pista para entrenar mientras que Victor solo se hizo un poco el tonto fingiendo que buscaba música para las coreografías en su teléfono y claro que Yuri notó eso— ¿Qué estupidez estás haciendo Victor?

— Nada, nada, es bueno ver que estás de mejor humor hoy Yurio ¿Pasó algo bueno ayer? — Las mejillas de Yuri se pusieron un poco rojas, en ese momento Victor temió por su vida, no quería dejar viudo a Yuri al menos hasta los 60 años de matrimonio pero ese momento no llegó, el menor solo se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrenar, murmurando algo que no pudo entender bien, solo logró captar las palabras "Victor" e "idiota"

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

¡Feliz día 4! Ya estamos en la mitad de la semana de esta pareja ¿La están disfrutando? El tema que escogí para este día fue la Larga distancia. Al principio iba a escribir con la temática doméstica porque simplemente amo el Otayuri doméstico. Pero escuchar "Kilometros" de Sin Bandera a todo volumen anoche simplemente me llamó a escribir sobre la larga distancia y salió esto, un capítulo lleno de romance y ternura y cosas indas que producen diabetes.

El día 5 trata de miedos o ánimos (Infundir ánimo o energía) ¡Esperen con ansias ese!

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, muchos cariños.


	5. Día 5: Miedos

_**Día 5: Miedos**_

Yuri Plisetsky, campeón dos veces del Grand Prix de Patinaje, conocido como el Tigre de hielo, admirado y temido por sus iguales, respetado patinador de hielo. Parece ser una persona que no le teme a nada, sin embargo hay un miedo secreto que solo el abuelo de él sabe y que es que no soporta las tormentas, ante el más mínimo estruendo proveniente del cielo, cada cabello de su cuerpo se le encrispa como a un gato y siente la imperante necesidad de ocultarse en la cama del abuelo.

Pero esta vez estaba atrapado en Estados Unidos, un país donde las tormentas son _apocalípticas_ ni comparadas con las de Rusia, atrapado en la misma habitación que Otabek Altin, su amigo (o algo más) desde hace unos cuatro años, hace poco el rubio había admitido que el patinador kazajo y actual campeón mundial de patinaje de agradaba como algo más que un amigo pero eso también se lo había estado guardando como un celoso secreto, con la tormenta que atacaba Colorado no sabía cuál de los dos iba a gritar a causa del miedo.

— Yura ¿Estás bien? — El mayor leía un libro recostado en el sofá de la habitación de hotel, habían visto una película antes y después de eso solo se dedicaban a pasar el tiempo juntos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y por supuesto, Otabek notó el cambio de comportamiento en el menor una vez el silencio inundó el cuarto y se podía escuchar mucho más el fuerte caer de la lluvia y los repentinos truenos— ¿Estás nervioso por la competencia? No creo que la cancelen, estas tormentas son demasiado comunes aquí, no creo que pase nada — Claro, Otabek entrenó un tiempo en dicho país y lo más probable es que haya pasado por más de alguna tormenta.

— Claro… —Respondió, sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo— Me preocupa no poder competir mañana —Se sentó en el sofá a un lado de su amigo y encendió la televisión, esperando que el ruido que emitía dicho artefacto callara un poco el ruido provocado por la maldita tormenta— ¿Estás acostumbrado a este clima? Digo, entrenaste aquí un tiempo.

— El tiempo que estuve entrenando aquí vi como tres tormentas, aunque esta es más fuerte no me asusta ¿Por qué? — Yuri se encogió en el sillón y no dijo nada, solo se quedó estático viendo la televisión. Era la hora en la que en Estados Unidos daban los noticiarios y todos hablaban de la fuerte tormenta. De pronto y completamente en contra de lo que Otabek había dicho, hablaron de que la tormenta solo se haría más fuerte y de la suspensión de la competencia de patinaje del día siguiente hasta que la tormenta pasar, más o menos cuatro días más. — Oh, mierda. — Yuri parece estar viviendo la peor pesadilla de la vida ¿Qué le ha hecho mal al mundo para merecer estar cuatro días aguatando una tormenta? Ha hecho sus deberes de la universidad, ha gritado menos e incluso le compró un regalo al Katsudon para su cumpleaños.

— Me voy a matar —Dijo sin pensar, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Otabek lo miraba con expresión confusa.

— Es solo una tormenta Yura, no creo que afecte tanto presentarnos des… —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un estúpidamente gran trueno que se escuchó tan fuerte como si hubiese caído dentro de la habitación, para cuando el kazajo quiso continuar con lo que iba a decir Yuri ya no estaba a su lado— ¿Yura? —El rubio estaba escondido detrás del sofá, hecho una bolita— Oh, ya entiendo.

— ¡No! —Exclamó el menor poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente sintiéndose descubierto— Mi teléfono se cayó, lo vine a recoger. Sé que no es gran cosa que suspendan la competencia pero si voy a estar más tiempo en este país me gustaría al menos poder salir a alguna parte, y no quedarme aquí encerrado esperando que pase— Admitir que le tenía miedo a las tormentas siempre fue algo que le causaba vergüenza, sobre todo porque ni el mismo lograba entender la razón de este temor. Volvió a tomar lugar al lado del moreno en el sofá y de pronto otro trueno hizo que la luz se fuera de repente, a los pocos segundos l¿e siguió uno más fuerte y para cuando Otabek encendió la linterna de su celular para iluminar un poco el cuarto Yuri ya no estaba allí, revisó atrás del sillón por si estaba allí otra vez pero nada.

— ¿Yura? — Preguntó buscando esta vez detrás de otro mueble, abrió la puerta del baño y allí tampoco había nadie, la habitación de hotel no era muy grande ¿Dónde se habrá metido? El balcón definitivamente no era una opción, afuera caía una versión del siglo XXI del diluvio— Yuri, no es gracioso ¿Dónde te metiste? — La escena parecía de película de terror, tormenta, corte de luz y un desaparecido, menos mal él no creía en esas cosas y sabía que su amigo seguía en el cuarto escondido en alguna parte — Si querías jugar a las escondidas debiste al menos haber avisado ¿Dónde te escondiste? — El último lugar que faltaba por revisar era debajo de la cama, pero ¿Sería Yuri tan rápido para ir a la cama esconderse debajo? La respuesta llegó cuando vio un par de piernas asomarse por allí — Déjame adivinar ¿Tu celular se volvió a caer y rebotó hasta estar debajo de la cama? Vamos, sal de allí— El rostro de Yuri mostraba claro que estaba asustado y él lo sabía, pero si no pedía su ayuda claramente la iba a rechazar si se la daba sin saber.

— ¡No! Es solo que… Ehm… Yo estaba…

— Yura, sabes bien que me molesta cuando me mientes — El bajó la mirada y Otabek dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, sentándose en la cama luego, pronto Yuri se le unió luciendo arrepentido y hasta un poco avergonzado— Algo pasa, puedes contarme— Llevaban años siendo amigos y la verdad es que son pocas las cosas que se ocultaban, por eso cuando vio que al parecer lo que Yuri quería contar lo tenía bastante afectado pensó en que en serio era algo serio, llegó a pensar lo peor del asunto— Si alguien te hizo algo juro que…

— Nadie me hizo nada, Beka— Respondió el menos aferrándose a la manta de la cama— Es solo que… Tengo fobia a las tormentas — Murmuró el menor, la tenue luz que emitía la linterna del celular de Otabek iluminaba muy poco, pero a pesar de ello él podía jurar que el menor estaba rojo hasta las orejas— Y me refiero a, muy grande, no sé por qué diablos pero me asustan como un demonio. — El kazajo había visto muchas cosas en los ojos de soldado del menor, determinación, energía, confusión y tristeza pero nunca miedo, y no le gustaba verlo. Sentía deseos de quitar el miedo de los ojos del contrario.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? — Yuri lo miró un poco desconcertado, claro que no se imaginaba que ofreciera su ayuda, pero su mismo subconsciente fue el que le dijo _"Es Beka, tal vez la persona más agradable que conoces, claro que iba a hacer algo así"_ Y sonrió por primera vez desde que empezó la tormenta, la persona que le gusta (que también es su mejor amigo) ofrecía su ayuda y no dudaría en tomarla. Otro estruendo regalo del cielo se escuchó y Yuri se aferró al contrario.

— Solo… Quédate aquí ¿Vale?

— De todos modos no planeaba irme —Él rió, Yuri se aferró un poco más a él — Tengo una idea — El mayor estiró su brazo hasta la mesa de noche, donde estaba su teléfono y auriculares, cuando tuvo ambos en su mano conectó estos al dispositivo y puso uno de ellos en los oídos del rubio, abrió Spotify y puso una lista de reproducción— ¿Mejor? —Yuri se volvió a aferrar del cuerpo del kazajo y asintió en silencio — Puedes ponerte ambos si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí.

— No, también quiero escucharte — Nunca antes se había comportado de esa forma delante del mayor, siempre intentó mostrarse admirable frente a todos y ahora le mostraba su lado más vulnerable y en realidad no le molestaba ser reconfortado por el héroe de Kazajistán, sentía que tal vez eso era lo más cerca que podría llegar— ¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy?

— Sabes que sí.

Pasó un rato en que Yuri estuvo en los brazos del moreno siendo reconfortado cada vez que un escandaloso trueno se hacía sonar. Otabek buscaba distraerlo con música y hablando de cualquier otra cosa y cuando avanzó la noche terminaron ambos recostados en la cama y el acariciando las largas hebras de cabello del contrario. Yuri parecía estar más calmado pero cada vez que escuchaba un trueno se encogía sobre sí mismo y se acurrucaba un poco más.

— Lo siento, si pudiera hacer más lo haría— Al parecer Yuri se había quedado dormido pero el kazajo aún acariciaba su cabello. Tenía una expresión tranquila en el rostro completamente contraria a la que tenía antes, su mano acarició ahora su mejilla "Tan suave" Pensó mientras su mano se deslizaba por esa zona, dejó un besó en su frente, sabía perfectamente que estaba aprovechándose un poco de la situación pero no sabía que otra oportunidad tendría para estar tan cerca del rubio— Es una pena que solo pueda hacer esto cuando estás dormido — Murmuró, besando esta vez la misma mejilla que estaba acariciando anteriormente — Seguramente me matarías si te enteras que hice esto— Estaba al borde de comenzar a temblar, pues no estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo su rostro ya estaba a escasos centímetros del ajeno, no había vuelta atrás. Sus labios apenas rozaron los contrarios, no fueron más allá pero para él se sintió como si fuera una de las mejores cosas del mundo entero.

Cuando se alejó apenas y vio que Yuri tenía los ojos abiertos, supo que su vida acababa ahí mismo.

— Beka…—El rubio estaba asombrado, sus grandes ojos clavados en los del kazajo. Otabek entró en pánico y se alejó más _"Mierda, la he cagado"_ Pensaba, pensando sinceramente en lanzarse por la ventana 10 pisos hacia abajo.

— Lo siento Yuri, yo enserio no…

— Hazlo otra vez. —Tomó el brazo del mayor para impedir que siguiera alejándose, y en un ataque de valor se acercó para quedar tan cerca como antes— ¿Pensaste que me iba a enojar? — Otabek asintió— Sí seremos un par de idiotas… Me gustas Beka, y mucho. Ahora ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así y darme un beso de verdad?

— Siempre eres tan tú — Murmuró antes de unir sus labios nuevamente, un beso tranquilo al principio, pero este se hizo un poco más intenso cuando Yuri se abrazó a su cuello. La tormenta afuera seguía e incluso con más fuerza sin embargo su miedo se le olvidó por completo en el momento. Se separaron al poco rato y cual gato el rubio se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del mayor— Creo que encontramos la forma de que olvidaras la tormenta.

—Idiota —Lo besó otra vez— Tal vez me den un poco menos de miedo acojonante si estás aquí.

— Creo que deberíamos llamar a Victor para que le diga a Yakov que no volverás a tu cuarto hoy.

— Ni mañana, ni durante los cuatro días que quedan de tormenta.

— Sí serás atrevido, invítame al menos una copa de vino —Ambos rieron, sin embargo otro trueno hizo que el rubio se separara rápidamente, casi pudo escuchar de su parte algo como "Hissss" parecido al sonido que hacen los gatos cuando están molestos— No te asustes, tus fans dicen que soy tu caballero ¿Debería salvarte de esta tormenta?—Abrazó su cintura y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

— Serás cursi… — No iba a decir que la faceta un poco coqueta que Otabek solo mostraba con él le gustaba más de lo sano, pero en vez de alejarse se acercó más, acurrucándose mucho más a su cuerpo— Pero gracias, si no estuvieras aquí ya me hubiese lanzado por la ventana de mi cuarto.

— No pensé que existiera algo que te asustara tanto… ¿Quieres saber algo? Yo también tengo un miedo vergonzoso, en realidad le tengo miedo a las arañas, no soy capaz de mirarlas ni siquiera en fotografías.

— Beka, eres como 800 veces una araña — Él se alzó de hombros, Yuri lo besó— No importa, yo también voy a protegerte de las malvadas arañas que traten de atacarte.

Una tormenta nivel americano de más de cuatro días tal vez fue una pesadilla en vida para Yuri, sin embargo ahí estuvo el héroe de Kazajistán _su héroe_ para ayudarlo lo más posible a olvidar que fuera del hotel el clima se ensañaba con todo contra la ciudad. Compartir sus miedos siempre fue algo que se negó a hacer, pero con Otabek, sinceramente _quería compartirlo todo._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

 _Le di a Otabek mi miedo irracional, sí, no puedo ver fotos o imágenes de arañas, incluso escribir la palabra me provoca escalofríos, sí, mal, lo sé._

Yuri siempre es Yuri, Otabek es siempre Otabek y el Beka protector es mi pastor nada me faltará. Día 5 gente, quedan solo dos días para terminar la semana ¿La están disfrutando? Yo sí, sobre todo después de ver ese precioso Official art, es mi nuevo mantra, cada vez que tenga un mal día lo veré para limpiar mi alma, bai Pedro Engel, el Otayuri es mi nuevo guía espiritual.

Mañana es el día de "Patinaje en parejas" y "Rivalidad" y se me ocurrió algo bastante bueno, o sea, yo creo que es bueno, no sé ustedes (¿) Espero que cuando lo lean lo disfruten ¡También espero les haya gustado este día!

Como siempre, muchos cariños a todas las personas que me leen, nos leemos mañana por más.


	6. Día 6: Rivales

_**Capítulo 6: Rivalidad**_

Yuri Plisetsky decretó que viviría para derrotar a Otabek Altin cuando tenía 15 años, cuando JJ lo trató de señorita frente de un montón de federaciones de patinaje artístico y él en vez de decir algo, rió con todos los demás patinadores, una lástima, ya que pensaba que era el único de toda su competencia a quien consideraba cool. Pero todo eso se desvaneció después de ese incidente y solo se intensificó más cuando vio que su entrenador era el mismísimo Yuuri Katsuki, quien alguna vez rompió el Victor durante su carrea y quien tuvo un retiro _demasiado prematuro_. Yuri siempre quiso demostrarle que podía ser mejor que él pero el japonés simplemente se retiró antes de que pudiera llegar a la competencia senior.

— Lógico, un idiota solo podía ser entrenado por otro idiota —Dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que ambos escucharan, Katsuki lo miró con expresión confusa mientras que el kazajo solo se quedó allí con expresión neutra, lo que por alguna razón hizo que se enfureciera más. Seguiría lanzando indirectas a esas personas cuando Victor lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en la cabeza.

— Yuri, no seas grosero con las demás personas.

— No me digas que hacer, no eres mi entrenador.

— De hecho, lo soy hace seis meses — _Mierda, es cierto_. Para nadie fue sorpresa el retiro de Victor de las pistas, en su calidad de Dios viviente del patinaje sobre hielo lo mejor para su carrera y sus gastados huesos (por una gran serie de lesiones) era retirarse, ahora entrenaba a Yuri e incluso le iba mejor como entrenador— Me disculpo por los dos por su actitud — Tanto el kazajo como el japonés se quedaron mirando al archiconocido entrenador— Es un adolescente enojado nada más, no se tomen en serio lo que dijo — Extendió su mano hacia el japonés— He visto su trabajo, entrenador Katsuki y me parece muy interesante, estoy ansioso por ver lo que su chico mostrará en la competencia. —Otabek alzó una ceja cuando vio que su entrenador se había sonrojado, Yuri alzó la mirada, fastidiado.

— Por favor, solo Yuuri — Yuri se atragantó con su vaso de jugo— e igualmente, soy un gran admirador de tu trabajo.

— Iré a buscar una copa, si me buscas estaré hablando con JJ y Leo — Dijo el kazajo al japonés quien solo asintió y le dio una advertencia para nada severa sobre pasarse con las copas, y volvió a hacer un gesto de fastidio, en sus años de Junior en la gala de un Grand Prix vio al ahora entrenador japonés completamente borracho "No tienes cara" pensó, mientras veía como Victor estaba demasiado concentrado en coquetearle al entrenador japonés.

— Yo iré... Ehm… Me voy a la mierda. —Yuri claramente no era el ser más social del mundo, por lo que solo se quedó atacando la mesa de bocadillos mientras analizaba cuidadosamente lo que sucedía en el cóctel de bienvenida del Skate América, JJ (un idiota) y Leo de la Iglesia (A quien no conocía pero de seguro también era un idiota) Conversaban con Otabek (el más grande idiota de todos) quien solo respondía con gestos " _Demonios ¿Quién diablos puede entretenerse con alguien que habla 10 palabras cada tres horas?"_ Si no fuese obligación estar ahí hablando con fastidiosos periodistas, se habría ido a su habitación hace un buen rato. Malditos banquetes.

El odio hacia ese patinador kazajo creció cuando este le quitó _su_ oro en dicho evento por un mísero punto y alcanzó su punto máximo tres años más tarde, en ese mismo evento, todo gracias a Victor y Yuuri.

— Chicos, creo que ustedes tienen que ser los primeros en saberlo porque los afecta directamente a ustedes —Después del entrenamiento el día previo al evento, ambos entrenadores los hicieron reunirse en las gradas. Aunque Yuri aceptó a esa reunión a regañadientes, los patinadores estaban sentados en la primera fila (Con al menos tres asientos de distancia) Mientras los entrenadores estaban frente a ellos.

— ¡Yuuri y yo vamos a casarnos! —Exclamó el peliblanco, ambos lucieron sus anillos de compromiso. Sus pupilos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que el más joven de los patinadores habló.

— Esto tiene que ser una puta broma.

— El lenguaje… —Regañaron los tres al rubio, quien reaccionó agresivamente solo con la persona que tenía al lado.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa cómo hablo? — Otabek suspiró, ignorando el ataque de su rival — ¿Qué diablos va a pasar conmigo? No puedes dejar de entrenarme Victor, hiciste una maldita promesa, y no voy a dejar que este idiota tome ventaja de esto — Yuuri miró a su pupilo, quien solo se alzó de hombros.

— Te estoy diciendo que esto de competir quien le gana más medallas al otro solo está en tu cabeza, Yurio. Yo patino para ganarle a todos, no es nada personal contigo — El rubio llevaba la cuenta exacta de cuantos "enfrentamientos" han tenido y cuántos ha ganado y perdido.

— Mi nombre no es "Yurio" maldita sea.

— Lo importante es, felicidades a los dos ¿Quiere decir que ya no compartiremos apartamento, Yuuri?

— Nada de eso, tu madre me hizo jurarle que cuidaría directamente de ti hasta que volvieras a tu casa. Lo que quiero decir es que el apartamento de Victor es lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro, ya que Yurio vive con Victor y…

— Primero muerto a vivir con ustedes, ya tengo suficiente con este otro idiota, tres idiotas conmigo son multitud.

— Yuuri, en serio yo puedo buscarme un cuarto para mí solo, no quiero ser molestia.

— ¿Me harás llamar a tu madre? No eres una molestia, Otabek, así que deja de insistir si no me harás enojar— Tanto el kazajo como su futuro marido sabían lo malo que significaba hacer enojar al japonés así que simplemente dejó de insistir. Yuri por otra parte siguió reclamando a la pareja toda la semana, y los meses siguientes. Así cada vez que lo recordaba hasta el momento que llegó la celebración del matrimonio. Con todas esas decoraciones e invitados, con ese suceso Yuri se dio cuenta de que tendría que vivir quizá cuanto tiempo con el ser que más le molestaba en el mundo, incluso tuvo que aguantarse estar a su lado toda la ceremonia de la boda porque decidieron hacerlos padrinos de esta, junto con Cristophe, el mejor amigo de Victor y Phichit, el mejor amigo del Katsudon.

— Para ser una boda te ves realmente gruñón — Mila Babicheva (La única patinadora del equipo Rusia que no era del todo una molestia) se acercó a él durante el banquete de celebración, con un mojito en la mano— Hay barra libre, nadie puede estar triste cuando hay una barra libre.

— Necesito algo mucho más fuerte que un maldito mojito para quitarme la molestia de vivir con ese idiota quien sabe cuánto tiempo— Respondió, pero de todos modos le arrebató el vaso a la mayor para probar la preparación— Sí, definitivamente necesito un vodka soda o algo.

— ¿Con el idiota te refieres a Otabek? Es bastante agradable, no entiendo por qué lo odias tanto.

— ¿Por qué demonios nadie ve que es un idiota? Anda, ve a lamerle es estúpido cuerpo que trabaja en el gimnasio tres estúpidas horas.

— Oh, para detestarlo tanto… Realmente sabes muchas cosas sobre él ¿Sabes lo que yo veo? Tensión sexual. Quizá lo veías como alguien a quien te podías acercar románticamente y cuando se rió de ti entraste en pánico y activaste tu método Yuri para alejar a todo el mundo con ira — Mila en serio estaba siendo muy molesta, se arrepiente de haberle contado toda la historia en primer lugar— Y creo que Otabek realmente quiere ser amable contigo y no le das la oportunidad, que vamos, lo más probable es que ni siquiera se haya reído a propósito.

— ¿De qué lado estás, Babicheva?

— Estoy del lado del amor —Exagero, poniendo voz chillona— Vamos, quizá un par de vasos de Cupcake vodka te ayuden a reducir toda la ira que traes en ese pequeño cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué diablos sigo juntándome contigo?

Bueno, Mila tenía razón cuando dijo que el Cupcake vodka le ayudaría a reducir su ira, la mezcla entre dulce, vainilla, vodka y quien sabe qué otra cosa era realmente buena. Lo sentía suave al paladar y sin darse cuenta, ya llevaba cuatro vasos grandes en el transcurso de la fiesta y no sintió los efectos de estos hasta que se puso de pie y el mundo le dio vueltas. Pero no le importó, la música estaba buena y tanto él como Mila querían bailar así que al diablo todo, la pelirroja y el rubio fueron a adueñarse de la pista de baile moviéndose al ritmo de la música de fiesta. Aunque todos miraron extrañados al principio cuando los recién casados se unieron a su loca forma de bailar poco rato pasó para que toda la pista de baile se volviera una total locura, incluso un tubo de pole dance apareció cortesía del mejor amigo de Victor. Pronto Yuri sintió nuevamente la necesidad de llenarse con más Cupcake vodka y cuando llegó a la barra a pedir, la persona que estaba a su lado también esperando un trago le detuvo.

— ¿No crees que ya le has metido mucho alcohol a tu cuerpo ya? Eres pequeño y delgado, ya debes estar mu borracho — Su némesis, Otabek Altin miraba todo el espectáculo de la pista de baile tranquilamente desde la barra.

— ¿Y a ti qué? Para que sepas, tengo muy buena resistencia al alcohol— Mentira, antes de la boda solo había bebido dos veces, una lata de cerveza en ambas ocasiones— ¿Se puede saber qué estás tomando tú? Se ve como trago de anciano.

— Gin-tonic, también es el cuarto pero mi resistencia es real —Respondió acercando el trago a su boca, pero fue interrumpido cuando el menor le quitó la copa de las manos y se bebió el trago de una sola vez. Causando en el mayor una expresión de pánico—Tú no debiste hacer eso.

— Bebes como un anciano — Reclamó— No puedo creer que de adolescente haya visto con admiración a alguien como tú —Aún era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, las imágenes eran todas claras, pero por alguna razón (el alcohol tal vez) Simplemente no podía dejar de hablar— Sí, yo pensaba que eras muy cool, pensé que podíamos salir pero no, decidiste reírte de mí con el estúpido de JJ y lo arruinaste todo, joder ¿Por qué tenías que ser amable con todos menos conmigo? — El cupcake vodka de Yuri fue dejado frente a él y el patinador kazajo lo alejó.

— Tú no querrás hacer eso, Yuri. Estás muy borracho, te iré a dejar a tu habitación — Los movimientos del rubio eran torpes por lo que no pudo escapar del mayor, y pronto estuvo en el ascensor del hotel donde todo el gran asunto del casamiento sucedía— ¿Tu habitación?

— Yo, ehm… ¿Cuál?

— Demonios, te llevaré a la mía entonces.

— Claro, ahora eres amable conmigo y lo haces todo más difícil porque todo el jodido mundo te ama, patinas jodidamente perfecto, tienes el mismo jodido corte de cabello que JJ pero te das el maldito lujo de que te quede mejor y de seguro es ilegal que alguien se vea tan bien en un ridículo smoking.

— Estás hablando demasiado, deberías beber agua y dormir.

— ¡Por qué demonios todo el mundo me trata como a un niño!

— Arg, probablemente mañana te olvides de esto así que… A la mierda —Dentro del pequeño espacio del ascensor Yuri fue acorralado entre los brazos del kazajo— Si no te tratara como a un niño no podría resistirme a hacer esto— Dijo antes de unir sus labios con los del rubio, quien resultó ser desde hace mucho tiempo el primer gran amor del kazajo. La primera vez que vio a Yuri fue cuando tenía 13 en el campamento de verano de Yakov y desde entonces que no puede olvidar los hermosos ojos del menor, pasaron cinco años para volver a verlo y lo único que quería era impresionar a esa persona, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como esperaba y por alguna razón Yuri lo odiaba, mucho. Desde entonces y muy en contra de lo que sentía aún por el rubio comenzó a alejarse para no molestarlo con su presencia pero parecía ser que todo lo que hacía terminaba molestándole, Yuuri era el único que sabía de todo esto y aunque intentó ayudar eso solo parecía hacerlo enojar más, podría verse un poco mal, ambos estaban borrachos, Yuri aún más sin embargo tal vez esta sería la única oportunidad para que cumpliera ese deseo que tenía desde hace años.

Esperó recibir un puñetazo de Yuri pero este no llegó, es más, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron el menor se impulsó hacia afuera de este y ahora estaban besándose en el pasillo. Quien sabe cómo pero terminaron definitivamente en el cuarto del kazajo, no precisamente bebiendo agua para evitarse la resaca de la mañana siguiente. Yuri confirmó que tal vez Mila tenía razón. A la mañana siguiente Yuri gastó más o menos media hora en gritarle al kazajo lo mucho que lo odiaba y otra media hora ambos discutiendo, y aunque ambos estaban demasiado enojados terminaron repitiendo lo sucedido la noche anterior solo que esta vez en vez de borrachos, estaban enojados el uno con el otro.

Esas cosas terminaron repitiéndose cada vez que había alcohol involucrado entre ambos, después de un tiempo el alcohol dejó de ser necesario y solo bastaba que Yuri le gritara un poco para discutir y terminar en el mismo resultado. Después ni siquiera se necesitaba la discusión para terminar encerrándose en uno de los cuartos y así pasó el tiempo, ninguno sabía realmente lo que estaba pasando, pero Otabek sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño y Yuri… Yuri aún problemas para descifrar lo que tenía en la cabeza y la extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que veía a su rival.

— Sabes… —Murmuró Yuri una mañana cuando despertó al lado del moreno— Tal vez no te odie tanto como imaginaba… —En respuesta un aún somnoliento Otabek rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, invitándolo a seguir siendo perezosos por un rato más, después de todo era domingo por la mañana— Tengo un estúpido lío en la cabeza y es tu culpa.

— Lo siento, Yura — ¿Yura, acaso acaba de usar un apodo para él? En una situación normal comenzaría a gritar como lo hizo era vez que fue apodado Yurio, sin embargo el apodo que le dio el kazajo no le molestaba, en lo absoluto, pero no se lo iba a decir— Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que Victor y Yuuri despierten ¿Quieres que te ayude a resolver el lío ahora o quieres que te ayude después de que salgamos a cenar esta noche?

Claro que Yuri lo odiaba, pero por hacerle sentir esas cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

 **Notas de la autora.**

Como se podrán dar cuenta esto es AU (¿) Pero por alguna razón me imaginé a Yuri odiando a Otabek porque se juntaba con JJ, y JJ, Leo y Beka como Squal Goals es un Headcanon que tengo en la cabeza bc sí.

Y Mila como siempre, es la amiga con el ojo mágico que todo lo ve a la que siempre se le dice "Amiga no" pero todo el mundo sabe que es "Amiga sí"

Día 6 gente, queda solo un día para terminar esta maravillosa semana y la temática de mañana es Fantasía o Soulmates ¡Se viene! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han llegado hasta acá, tkm para tod-s ustedes.

¡Nos vemos mañana por más!


	7. Día 7: Almas Gemelas

_**Día 7: Almas Gemelas**_

Que se joda Afrodita y su teoría de las almas gemelas, que se joda su mala suerte, y que se joda él por sentir envidia de quienes la han encontrado. Todos en algún momento reciben un temporizador que llega a 0 cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela y toda la prensa estalló en el momento en que en la conferencia de prensa de los Juegos Olímpicos el contador de Phichit Chulanont y Seung Gil Lee llegaron a cero al mismo tiempo, esos dos nunca habían estado en el mismo lugar antes y contra todo pronóstico la persona que entró el pánico el alegra y siempre creyente en el amor tailandés fue quien entró en pánico y huyó de la prensa.

— ¿Tu amigo va a estar bien? — Preguntó Yuri Plisetsky a su contraparte japonés, quien miraba directamente en la dirección en la que huyó su querido amigo.

— Espero que sí, es solo que no es la manera en la que a Phichit le hubiese gustado conocer a su alma gemela, debo ir a ver cómo está Yurio, si Victor me busca dile donde estoy.

— Los temporizadores realmente solo le traen problemas a las personas.

— Yurio, estoy seguro que el tuyo se arreglará — Antes de dejar la sala de prensa el japonés palmeó un par de veces el hombro del rubio— Y si no es así, no significa que no podrás conocer a otra persona.

Las únicas personas que sabían del "defecto" de su temporizador eran Yuuri y Otabek, su mejor amigo. Victor solo pensaba que estaba siguiendo la tendencia de los jóvenes estadounidenses de no usar el temporizador, alegando que más que una ayuda, era una imposición de la diosa del amor el tener una "persona especial" determinada. Lo que en realidad pasaba es que cuando tenía diez años su temporizador llegó a 0 en un momento en que no había nadie más a su alrededor, estaba en el campamento de verano de Yakov y ensayaba solo después de que todos ya se habían ido a dormir. Tanto Otabek como Yuuri dijeron que tal vez era un error y su temporizador pronto se arreglaría, por otra parte Yuri simplemente pensaba que no tenía un alma gemela.

Y aunque dijera que no le importaba, era una gran mentira, ser el único en el planeta con un temporizador defectuoso realmente apestaba, una parte de Yuri en serio quería saber lo que se sentía tener un alma gemela, que se joda Afrodita, que se joda el resto del mundo.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Preguntó Otabek estirándose en el sofá, solían reunirse siempre durante las competencias y los juegos Olímpicos no eran a excepción. Su amigo kazajo corrió la suerte de tener una habitación para el solo por lo que estaban allí esperando que algo pasara con la situación entre el coreano y el tailandés, pero nadie parecía saber nada de ellos, solo que Yuuri estaba con su amigo mientras que SeungGil, quién sabe. — Tienes esa cara que pones cuando algo te complica

— Es solo que creo que no lo entiendo ¿No se supone que esos dos deberían estar ya besándose y siendo asquerosos como Victor y el Katsudon?

— No todos tienen las mismas reacciones, Yura. En los países asiáticos se toman muy en serio el tema de los temporizadores, y quizá no supieron que hacer. Espero que estén bien, de todos modos. Compito seguro por Phichit y es alguien que sus emociones le afectan mucho al momento de competir.

— ¿En tu país también es así? — Su amigo asintió— ¿Entonces por qué no usas tu temporizador?

— Cuando lo recibí estaba un chico me dijo todo eso de que no tenía que estar obligado a usarlo, que no debería seguir lo que la diosa del amor nos impone y en ese tiempo, le encontré la razón. Después pasó el tiempo y ya no lo encuentro necesario, aunque mi madre dice que lo traiga siempre conmigo, nunca he visto que dice o si está en cero.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Hoy estás especialmente curioso, Yura —Rió el mayor, estirando su mano para desordenar el cabello del más bajo— Te lo diré cuando la competencia termine, ahora comamos algo si no voy a morir, luego podemos bajar a jugar tenis de mesa con los demás. Deben estar todos esperando a Phichit.

Cuando comieron su pizza de contrabando bajaron a la sala común de la Villa Olímpica donde en efecto, todos los patinadores pasaban el rato esperando que Phichit apareciera o en su defecto, el callado Seung Gil, si bien parecían todos estar divirtiéndose los rostros de preocupación aparecían cada vez que una notificación aparecía en sus teléfonos y esta no venía del tailandés. Yuri observaba en silencio, y vio luego que Leo de la Iglesia usaba su temporizador a pesar de ser americano, y la curiosidad lo obligó a acercarse a Otabek a preguntar. Después de todo el kazajo y el estadounidense pasaron tiempo entrenando juntos.

— De la Iglesia lo usa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Su temporizador, aunque sea americano.

— Oh, cuando se lo pregunté me dijo que siempre estuvo seguro de que GuangHong sería su alma gemela. Y otras cosas que no te diré, porque pensarás que son demasiado cursi. —El rubio volvió la mirada hacia el grupo ¿Por qué todos tenían un alma gemela y él no? De seguro Otabek también la tenía, y solo se estaba haciendo el tonto con las cosas. "Espero se siga haciendo el tonto por más tiempo" Pensó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, quien respondió al gesto acariciándole el cabello.

Al día siguiente cuando se realizaron las primeras clasificatorias ocurrió lo que todos pensaron y temieron que pasaría, en su primera presentación Phichit se veía realmente afectado por lo sucedido durante la conferencia de prensa y falló casi todos sus saltos cuádruples, sus triples se transformaron en dobles y simples. Para el final de las presentaciones del grupo el tailandés figuraba en el último lugar de la tabla. Todos miraban el primer grupo preocupados más por el estado actual del patinador que por su puntaje y esperaron que todo mejorara para su segunda presentación, dentro de unas horas en el mismo día. Yuri tal vez fue el único que vio que SeungGil también estaba viendo pero no dijo nada, era pésimo en esos temas pero creía que ese tema debían solucionarlo solo ellos dos.

— ¡Phichit, no la cagues! — Se escuchó gritar al coreano segundos antes de que empezara la segunda presentación del aludido. Nunca nadie lo había escuchado elevar la voz más allá de los 15 decibeles (De hecho, Yuri en un principio pensó que el tipo era mudo) y todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero pareció resultar para el tailandés quien incluso mejoró su marca personal, no ganó el primer grupo, pero se las arregló para pasar a las finales.

—Beka, creo que deberías usar tu temporizador. —Dijo Yuri acostado en la cama de su amigo, como siempre, retornaron a la habitación de este después de la competencia, sobre todo si acordaron celebrar su clasificación a las finales.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— O al menos revisarlo ¿Qué pasa si tal vez te estás perdiendo el ser realmente feliz para siempre por no haberlo visto? O no sé, a mí me gustaría que el mío funcionara…

— ¿Te sentirás mejor si te lo muestro? No me gusta cuando piensas demasiado las cosas, terminar haciéndote daño a ti mismo — El kazajo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició el cabello del menos como solía hacerlo cada vez que el menor se ponía nervioso. Eso siempre resultaba para calmarlo— Espérame aquí, lo traeré — Yuri asintió y se sentó en la cama en posición de indio, Otabek fue por su maleta de dónde sacó una caja vieja donde supuso estaba el famoso temporizador del kazajo— Ten —Se la entregó— Mira tú primero.

— ¿Yo? —Él asintió— Está bien. —El rubio de la caja extrajo el aparato creado por la mismísima diosa del amor y miró la pantalla, como lo imaginó el contador estaba en cero. Por un momento se sintió decepcionado y preocupado, pero cuando vio la fecha exacta de la detención y la hora de la misma, supo que algo pasaba, algo que seguramente parecía una locura, conocía esa fecha bastante bien, era la que miraba todos los días desde hace cinco años en su temporizador— Esto… —Espérame aquí —Corrió a buscar su bolsa deportiva, donde guardaba el temporizador durante las competencias (Pensaba en él como una especie de amuleto o algo así) y cuando volvió, se lo entregó a Otabek — Es el mío — El mayor alzó una ceja. Después Yuri tomó el del contrario y se lo entregó el también, ese es el tuyo. Mira la fecha y hora, Beka… es la misma.

El moreno intercaló su mirada entre su temporizador, el de Yuri y Yuri, su cerebro parecía aún estar procesando la información, la única forma existente de que sus temporizadores fueran exactamente iguales era que fuesen almas gemelas ¿Pero cómo era posible si hace cinco años siquiera eran amigos?

— ¿Cómo es que…?

— En esa fecha estaba en el campamento de verano de Yakov… Campamento al que fuiste tú también. Lo que no entiendo es que yo estaba ensayando solo cuando eso pasó.

Ahora entendió todo, y su memoria viajó hasta la fecha que estaba inscrita en sus temporizadores. Antes de ser enviado a entrenar con los más jóvenes por sus problemas para aprender ballet, Otabek se quedó hasta tarde en el estudio para pedir a Yakov no ser enviado con los niños y fue en ese momento en que vio por primera vez los ojos de soldado del menor, ensayando solo en la sala, junto con sus admirables habilidades para la disciplina. Se escondió en un rincón del estudio para mirar en silencio, cuando vio a Yuri por primera vez decidió que no sería tan malo aprender con los más jóvenes, y no habló con Yakov para no ser cambiado de división.

— Gracias a Dios —El kazajo casi suspiró de alivio.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— No estabas solo en la sala… Yo buscaba a Yakov y te encontré ensayando solo, me quedé mirando un rato, pero no me viste porque me oculté para no molestarte… — Yuri estaba ahora muy sorprendio ¿Entonces conoció a su alma gemela hace años? Y no solo eso ¿Acaso fue mejor amigo de su alma gemela todo este tiempo? — La verdad es que no quería verlo porque realmente apestaría encontrarme con mi alma gemela y tener que decirle que estoy enamorado de otra persona — Dejó ambos temporizadores a un lado y tomó la mano del menor atrayéndolo a sí— Me alegra que seas tú, ya que quiere decir que todo este tiempo estuve enamorado de mi alma gemela.

Alerta en la habitación del patinador de Kazajistán, Yuri Plisetsky está a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. La verdad es que llevaba tiempo pensando que puede que lo que sentía por su amigo era más que amistad, pero la idea de que el kazajo podría encontrar en algún momento a su persona destinada lo aterraba por completo por lo que entró en una gran etapa de negación, donde trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos y hacerse creer a si mismo que solo eran los mejores y más cariñosos amigos del mundo del patinaje, obvio que nunca resultó, pero Yuri se decía a si mismo todos los días que solo eran amigos a ver si algún día su subconsciente comenzaba a creerlo. Pero ahora no tenía razón alguna para tener miedo de que Otabek pudiese encontrar a alguien más, ahora que todo tenía sentido no había razón para seguir negando lo innegable.

— Si serás un gran idiota — Le respondió al mayor ocupando su mano libre para acariciarle el rostro, sus ojos fijos en los del otro, sus dedos se entrelazaron y Yuri se acercó al rostro del contrario, quedando sus frentes unidas— Estaba tan jodidamente aterrado de que encontraras a tu alma gemela y me dejaras solo ¿Por qué diablos somos tan estúpidos? Estaba tan preocupado por estar defectuoso todo el tiempo, y siempre fuiste tú.

— No estás defectuoso, Yura —Sus narices se rozaron apenas— Para mí eres lo más perfecto que hay sobre la tierra, incluso más hermoso que la mismísima Afrodita —Antes de que Yuri pudiera reclamarle por lo cursi que estaba siendo Otabek le impidió hablar uniendo sus labios en un beso que el rubio catalogó como _demasiado perfecto como para olvidarlo algún día_. El kazajo soltó la mano de Yuri para abrazar su fina cintura y el rubio hizo lo mismo con el cuello del héroe de Kazajistán ¿Estaba equivocado? Sí, todo el tiempo pensó que nunca tendría un alma gemela y resultó que solo le faltó ver un poco más allá de lo que la vida parecía estar diciéndole ¿Estaba feliz ahora? Claro que sí, aunque estar equivocado era una de las cosas que más le molestara en el planeta, esta equivocación fue todo lo contrario.

Tal vez debería de decirle a Afrodita que se jodiera, no pudo haberle dado una mejor alma gemela.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

ULTIMO DÍA NADIE SE ENOJA CHICOS, feliz día 7, estaba pensando en que este día tuviera la temática de fantasía pero nunca se me ocurrió algo bueno, se me ocurrieron varias cosas pero cuando pensé en esto realmente pensé que era una mejor idea así que ¡Temática de almas gemelas para terminar esta maravillosa semana! ¿La disfrutaron? Yo sí, no quiero que termine.

Hay mención de otras OTP because sí y espero que les guste, ña.

Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega de alguna de mis historias, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron estos one-shot y dejaron su amor en forma de comentarios, la verdad es que me encanta leerlos y me incentivan a continuar escribiendo.

¡Aquí termina la semana Otayuri! Espero haya sido de su disfrute.


End file.
